Various diseases and adverse health conditions affect people and animals. An example of a disease that affects people and animals is cancer, otherwise known medically as a malignant neoplasm. Cancer includes a broad group of various diseases that involve unregulated cell growth. In 2007, cancer attributed to approximately 13% of all human deaths worldwide, approximately 7.9 million people. Because of its effect on worldwide populations, new treatments for cancer are continually sought and researched.
Traditional treatments for cancer, such as chemotherapy, radiation therapy, and surgery, can be intrusive, can be life altering, and can leave the patient unable to perform routine day-to-day functions. Alternative treatments are desirable.